I'm Not Right
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: How can you do so much good, that even when I'm truly broken you manage to mend me? What is it you do to me that makes me feel so loved? Sonamy oneshot, gift for Skyelara.


_**I'm Not Right**_

She felt so depressed, so alone right now. But she knew all she needed was _him_. _He_ would be able to bring her back from the depressing black hole of her semi-consciousness. She knew that, even if the world was crushing her over the head, all she would need was his smile, that hearty laugh, to get back on her feet. She could only hope he'd received the call.

Oh, how wonderful he was! It was not a moment too soon that he came either, he quickly coming to a halt in the cozy pink kitchen, lazing against the wall, chest heaving though he hadn't lost one breath. She, as always, turned to look to make sure he was real.

The white gloves were absent now, as it was an odd hour. Sonic usually went to bed very early because he could never sleep, but he appeared to heed the call. The cobalt fur was ruffled from sleep, but the eyes were wide awake as he yawned and stretched madly. "Amy," the voice was worried, but not tired. "What's wrong?"

She found herself stifling a yawn, as they were contagious. "I…I don't know," she stammered. "And I don't want to remember, either!" Her voice cracked before becoming impossibly high as, right there before him, she broke down into genuine tears of sadness.

The sobs were deafening to the blue male as he looked around the dimly lit kitchen, thinking hard. He was so distracted by those sobs…it pierced his heart like a thousand arrows every time she let one loose. He _needed_ to make her stop. He felt like his life would end if they didn't cease. "Amy," he murmured softly, knowing she would hear his voice even through the tears.

She looked up at him, getting up off the floor where she'd sank to, and bit her trembling lower lip. Tears still fell from the bright jade moons.

Sonic had a cocky smile on his face. "C'mon, Amy. Try and catch me, or are ya too scared of losin'?"

Amy chuckled, rubbing her eyes. "Sonic, I…" Her voice was still shaky from tears. No, she had to stop completely or he wouldn't be satisfied.

"It's therapeutic, you know," he teased, eyes lidded over a confident, knowing expression. "At least, for you it is. C'mon." And his arms crossed over his chest. "For old times' sake."

Amy couldn't help but smile and charged him at full speed (as fast as she could go in pajamas and slippers, that is). He watched her, that same look of confidence on his face. _He'll speed away at the last second. _Amy thought. _I'll be alone again in no time._ But she didn't allow herself to dwell on the negative. Even though her chances of winning were slim, there was _still _a chance.

Finally, smirk still present on his face, he moved the slightest bit. Amy was so ready for him to speed off and make this just like the billions of other times she'd ran to hug him. It left him laughing and her sobbing. Well, it couldn't get any worse than what she was going through right now. _I'll take it, and know I tried._

But, Sonic had only stretched his arms wide for her. Amy, confused but going too fast to stop herself, crashed into Sonic's chest, pushing him all the way back against the wall. He grunted at the sudden contact, chuckling quietly to himself at her antics, but was glad to feel her snuggling him and hear her breathing calm from being so shaky, even if she was winded from charging at him like that.

"Whoa, full speed ahead!" He chuckled audibly, running a tan-furred hand through her quills. Amy was stunned, eyes wide as they followed the movements of Sonic's hand. One, he had never done this before…and two, she had _never_ seen him without his gloves on. Not _once_. "Are you okay now, Puma Rose?" He'd taken to calling her that because of the way she pounced on him. "Here kitty, kitty." He shook his head, quills falling over his shoulders.

"Roar," Amy teased, making a clawing motion. "You're my prey, Sonic."

Ears went back and eyes widened in play fright. "Oh no! Save me from the deadly Puma Rose! I'm mincemeat!" He cried, bursting out laughing and this time quite losing his breath as she rested against him, trying to keep the tears back. But, they came anyway, even though he was here with her.

As soon as he realized she was crying, he closed the small space between them by pulling her close. "Amy, are you okay?" He soothed, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Amy shook her head into the super-warm tan chest. "Nmm-mmm." She mumbled.

Sonic sighed deeply and played with her pink quills. It was soothing, the way he smoothed them against her skull and pressed them to the top of her neck before repeating the cycle, sometimes curling one around his tan finger and sneaking his hand between where the quills grew. It made it hard to be mournful, but what was affecting her seemed bigger than Sonic, bigger than the world.

After a long silence filled with her sobs, he spoke. She felt his diaphragm vibrate as she lay pressed against it, which prompted her to listen. "Amy? I don't know what's wrong." He squeezed her to his chest. "Is there…any way at all I can help? Because I'll do it, whatever it is." He sounded so proud of that last statement.

"I know you will, but Sonic!" She looked up at him, forcing herself to swallow her tears for a few seconds so she could talk. "This isn't something you can fight! I…I don't want…Oh, I don't…!" She bit back her tears, then succumbed to them as his confused face deepened.

Sonic rubbed her back to calm her, pondering. Something he couldn't fight? Was she really struggling _that_ much internally? What or who had caused her so much suffering? And, more importantly, what could he do to help? Protectiveness swiftly emerged and he growled deep in his throat at whatever had made her cry.

"Don't!" She sobbed, punching his chest uselessly. "Don't try to get involved! Please! Don't ask me what's wrong! Don't go prying, just like you always do! I don't want you here! I don't know _why_ I called you! It's insane, I…! I…!" But, she broke down again, falling in his arms. "Just drop it, okay?!" She cried.

"Drop what?" Sonic soothed. "You? There is no way _I_ am going to drop _you_." He pressed a hand against her chest to push her back gently. He smiled while wiping away her tears, chuckling at his own joke. "And, don't worry, I wasn't going to ask."

"You…you weren't?" Amy pressed the finger he was using to expel her tears to her cheek and he, sensing what she wanted, uncurled the fist and let her hold it.

"No, of course not." He answered, emerald eyes sparkling and half closed. "I've got too many concussions from your piko-piko to be stupid about _that_!" She chuckled and he grinned. "Besides, I don't care what's wrong. Knowing that I can help is all I need to be happy."

"Really?" Amy sniffled.

Sonic nodded, pressing his forehead against hers, nuzzling their noses together. "I'm glad to get that call from you, no matter how late it is, or how hungry, tired, or hurt (or a combination of all three) I am, I'll always be there when you call. I'm glad you know enough to see that I care about you."

Amy blushed and closed her eyes. "You know what, Sonic?"

"What, Ames?"

"I don't remember why I was sad."

The two of them giggled in the cozy darkness of the kitchen, delighting in each other's company.

_Awww, wasn't that cute??? I wrote this as a present for Skyelara. I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU, HONEY! When you told me you were depressed, I had no option but to help. I hope this warms your heart and please feel better soon!_

_Your friend,_

_pantedgieQueen13_


End file.
